


Blessed Be the House of Chaos

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humour, Movie Reference, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Drabbles, snippets, and clips from a discord writing game.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Blessed Be the House of Chaos

Tim filled up the tube, adding in some bath salts, might as well relax. He was drinking an entire bottle of tequila. He took another swing as Dick and Jason came in. 

Both of them walked in carrying a piece of cake and a drumstick. 

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"   
"Bring Tim a drumstick for some reason and you?"

"Bringing cake." Dick looked over. "Hey, Tim, what'ca doing?"

"Drinking and now," Tim walked over picking up the chicken, eating a few bites before doing the same to the cake and washed it down with the last of his liquor. "Ah, thanks."

Both of them looked at each other again before they realized something was wrong. 

"you okay, baby bird?"

"Never better," Tim climbed into the tub. Picking up some sunglassed that had been sitting on the side of the tub he pulled them down. "Now don't freak out, you won't remember, but I'm gonna die."

"What?"

Pointing up at a string, fish wires string. They moved slightly to see it glint. They looked up to see a toaster, a hairdryer and curling iron. 

"What the fuck?!"

"Tim, what the hell?!"

"See yall when I wake up," Tim pulled the wire as they things came falling down. "Fuck you birthday."

Tim would wake up the next day and repeat it all over again.


End file.
